Being There For Oh
by Pricat
Summary: After having fun during a wet day, Oh catches a cold but Tip is there to help him out and take care of him
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This idea came from talking to Tomadahawk earlier and watching Big Bang Theory.**

 **In this short story, Oh catches a cold after he and Tip were playing during a very wet day but Tip is there for him plus the cold will run it's course.**

 **This story is also Oh/Tip just in case people were gonna ask.**

* * *

It was a rainy, miserable day in the town of Pennsvania and not many people were outside in the rain but both Oh and Tip were since they were bored of being cooped up indoors so while their Mom was at work, both girl and Boov were having fun outside despite the wet rain pouring down on them relentlessly which they were ignoring having a mud fight gigglimg like crazy stunning Kyle knowing Oh was gonna get sick.

"We're just having fun Kyle plus it's boring being inside all day, so a little rain and mud never hurt anybody." Tip said as Oh had hit him with a mud ball making the male furred Boov sigh.

"Is Kyle sad-mad at us, because we're having fun, so he doesn't want to play?" Oh said makimg Tip understand gettingvan idea.

"He's not but beingba stick in the mud, maybe other Boov will want to join in." she said seeing him excited which made him very happy.

He saw some of them there but excited to making both Oh and Tip happy hoping Lucy wasn't home yet.

* * *

After a while and Kyle being sad-mad at them, some of the other Boov were joining in with Oh and Tip's game ax it turned into a mud war mamimg tnings even more fun which made Oh happier because the more playing, the more fun it got like how he led the Boov with an element of fun which they loved plus they were about to corner Smek when the sound of Slushious's horn stopped them making the Boov sigh.

"Oh, Tip you guys should get inside before you catch something, your friends too Oh because you guys need to be careful okay?" Lucy said.

"Aww!" Oh said hitting Smek with mud before he and Tip ran inside but they were soaked to the bone plus they needed to take warm showers makimg Lucy wonder what the heck they'd been doing while she had been at work seeing Oh throw his wet, dirty shirt in the laundry hamper but shivering so a warm shower would do him good feelijg funny things in his nostrils like he'd smelled pepper sneezing.

"Ooh that was funny, but I should warm up since all that fun we were having made me and Tip cold." he said taking a warm shower which felt good making Tip relieved as she was in pyjamas but told her Mom what she and Oh had been doing making Lucy chuckle hearing sneezes from upstairs.

Oh came downstairs in lilac fleece pyjamas but he was joining them at the table as they were having dinner but had fun earlier with Tip and his friends drinking milk.

"You okay since we heard sneezes and stuff?" Tip asked him.

"I'm fine guys, plus playing mud war was fun." Oh told them making Lucy smile but she sensed he must be coming down with something and trying to hide it from her especially Tip because the both of them cared about each other sighing.

She just hoped that he would be okay.


	2. Trying To Hide

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope peopke like plus thanks to Tomadahawk for favouriting it since he loves Oh lol**

 **Oh is hiding that he's sick but that will blow up in his face.**

* * *

That evening after dinner Oh, Lucy and Tip were having family time and playing board games like Trivial Pursuit, Uno, Gorg Boggle among other things giggling and enjoying company as Oh felt funny on the inside because he indeed did have a cold so was hiding it because he didn't want to worry them because he cared for them but was drinking hot cocoa sneezing a lot making Tip a little on alert.

"Tip, Mom you okay?" Oh asked seeing them look worried guessing him sneezing bothered tnem wondering why.

"Yep I'm good so don't worry besides let's keep playing, it's Family Time right?" Oh said seeing them nod.

"Okay but if you're not feeling good tell us becausecwe're family, plus surprised that Tip didn't catch anything." Lucy told him.

"Tip must have a strong immune system compared to me, plus she was born here but you don't have to worry." Oh told her making her sigh.

"Okay but we can help, if you need it." Lucy said seeing him relax plus it was bedtime going upstairs to his room sluggish climbing into bed cuddling his stuffed penguin feeling buggy, like something had invaded him.

He drifted off into sleep, and good dreams of him and Tip.

* * *

The next morning Oh wasn't feeling good but he had too much to do like leading the Boov and hanging out with Tip but he couldn't stop sneezing plus his throat hurt along with other things so just wanted to stay in bed snuggling under his blanket despite Pig being on the bed just as Tip entered.

Normally Tne male Boov would wake her up with Tneir special knock-knock joke but when he hadn't this morning, it had worried her so she had to check on him stunned he was still in bed since he was normally up by now so was leaving him be going to get breakfast.

Lucy understood her daughter's anxiety because she and Oh cared about each other deeply seeing her eat pancakes but after a while saw Oh come down dressed but Tip knew something was going on with him but he didn't want to tell them.

He was going outside but feeling funny but it was a fever making Kyle worry along with the other Boov knowing he was sick and trying to hide it from them seeingbthe big brain Boov examine him worried because there were germs making him sick.

"Nobody panic, it's nothing serious but I can handle it." Oh told tnem feeling dizzy as Kyle caught him but getting him inside the Tucci house putting him on the couch seeing Lucy home guessing Oh was sick feeling his head.

She was letting him rest but saw Tip home from school so she was worried for Oh after what her Mom told her had happened.


	3. Helping Him Out

**A/N**

 **Here's more and hope you guys are enjoying.**

 **Tip finds out Oh has a cold along with her Mom but they want to help Oh get better since they and the Boov need him.**

* * *

Oh began to stir later not feeling too good wondering why sneezing and coughing up a storm which made Tip sigh entering the living room relieved he was awake because she had been worried about him all day at school to the point of distraction making Lucy underdtand as she knew the male Boov needed help now that cold germs had invaded his system.

"I know you had a cold from when we had fun in the rain the other day so why hide it, since Mom could help?" Tip said while he was cuddling on her lap with a blanket around him.

"I couldn't let otners down especially Boov as I am their captain aftervall." Oh said making her understand.

"You could never let them down you know?

From what some of them to,d me, you're the best leader they've had but a cold isn't that serious and once it runs it's course after taking medicine, you'll get back on your many feet." Tip said seeing him shiver wrapping her arms around him in a hug which was helping.

"That's good because you're not used to things like germs on this planet plus Mom wonders what the cold does to Boov." Tip said.

"Being sick is funny but weird, but you and Mom will help?" Oh said seeShe ing them nod because they cared about him a lot especially Tip but she had feelings for him just like he did for her making Lucy chuckle.

She was tucking the male Boov in but knew rest, fluids and TLC would help Oh get rid of the germs seeing him out like a light burning up as Tip was putting a cold cloth on his head.

* * *

Kyle was hoping along with the others that Oh was okay because they needed him plus he was the best captain the Boov ever had but Kyle could ask Tip later because she looked busy going to do something.

Later Oh was beginning to stir but felt terrible from the cold germs but trying to hide how he felt from everybody but sighed lying in bed sleepy and doses up.

Kyle and the other "I don't like being sick, plus want to be with Tip." Oh whimpered coughing seeing Lucy enter knowing he needed to see a doctor taking him at once.

Kyle and the other Boov saw Slushious leave making him understand hoping that Oh was okay so woukd wait until Tne Tuccis got back before prying.

He hoped that Oh was okay but leaving him alone seeing the otner Boov going about their business hoping he was okay.


	4. Taking Care Of Him

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, and thanks to those who reviewed as I still love Oh and Home**

 **In this chapter, Tip is helping Oh out with his cold.**

* * *

Tip was seeing Oh had fallen asleep in the backseat of Slushious after they had gotten out of the doctor's but she was feeling bad for him so would help him out because she cared about him pulling into the driveway of the Tucci house getting out carrying a sleeping, sniffly Oh in her arms unaware Kyle was watching wondering what was wrong with Oh but left them be for now.

In the house Tip was putting Oh on the couch putting a blanket over him seeing Pig look at the male Boov since he had bonded with him since the first time all three of them had met making her understand.

"Oh has a bad cold Pig, but he'll get better with our help." Tip told him.

Pig was nuzzling Oh gently because he hated seeing the male Boov like this because he was always happy knowing he would recover.

* * *

Later Oh awoke but felt terrible and sick wondering what was happening to him but was not himself plus was hot whimpering making Pig nuzzle him.

"I feel bad PigS Cat, but why?" he said coughing a storm making Tip relieved he was awake because she had been worried about him like when he had got hurt pouring orange juice into a plastic cup since it would help him.

She entered the living room holding the cup of juice seeing Oh awake but he felt miserable makimg her understand but saw him drink up despite coughing a lot.

"Hey it'll be okay, as it's just a cold, it'll run it's course." Tip told him.

"You think so?" Oh said blowing into a tissue.

"Yes it will, but we're gonna he,p you." Tip replied.

Oh was understanding but sleepy from the cold germs getting rest mamimg Tip understand going to do homework hoping that Oh would be okay, as Kyle was there seeing Oh asleep on the couch with a blanket.

He guessed that Oh had a bad cold, but it was okay because Tip was taking care of him but was watching him sleep which was cute seeing Pig beside Oh mamimg him gulp.

"Woah relax, as I was just checkimg on Oh." he said seeing the cat relax but heard Oh snore coughing as he touched him gently feeling how hot he was guessing he had a nasty cold.

"Kyle, what're you doing here?" Tip asked him.

"I was just worried about Oh, you know?" Kyle told her.

She understood because the Boov were worried about Oh too but knew they wouldn't worry but explained making Kyle understand.

He hoped that Oh would get better because they needed him making Tip understand seeing that Oh was burning up.

She was putting an ice pack on his head but Kyle was going home seeing Lucy home.


End file.
